Mew Mew Mixup!
by GenkiAnimeGurl
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN'S UP! Ari, through very odd circumstances gets caught between the fight of the Mew Mews and the aliens. But because of this encounter she gets hurt! She and her two friends try hard to figure out out what happened. What else goes on?Plz R
1. A Battle and A Plan1

Hello everybody, this is Genkianimegurl :)!! This is my first ever fanfic! :) I hope you all like it! :) I'd like to thank and give a shout out to my friend MeDarkNeutralLight, who helped me out with story ideas, and edited and revised my story.. she apologizes for any grammatical errors that she missed... ON WITH THE FANFIC! By the way, Tart and Pudding are 14 years old. Pai and Keiichiro are 19 years old. And everybody else is 16! Okay now you can enjoy :)!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew so please don't sue!!

**A Battle and A Plan**  
  
Ichigo was just able to dodge a lighting bolt directed from Pai. Minto looked over her shoulder towards Ichigo to check if she was okay. Giving Minto the thumbs up signal to say she was fine, Minto went back to fighting a huge squirrel.  
  
"Oh dear! Was my darling hurt?" a green haired boy with large pointed ears asked Ichigo. "I wouldn't want that to happen to my Kitty, now would I? Why don't you just stop fighting? It would make everything a Whole lot easier."  
  
"Jeez," replied a particularly pissed off Ichigo. "Kish when will you get it through your thick head? It's not that I don't love you.. It's that I HATE YOU! You will NEVER be a part of my life other than a foe. I have NEVER and will NEVER LOVE YOU! SO LEAVE! Go find another girl and LEAVE ME AND MASAYA ALONE!"  
  
Lettuce looked towards the fuming Ichigo and then towards Kish who looked slightly lost, being told off so harshly. Never had Ichigo said that she HATED Kish. "A little harsh don't you think?" lettuce spoke in a low voice directed at Ichigo. "You've never said that you actually hate Kish."  
  
Kish felt like he had been thrown into the depths of despair. Realizing that his face probably looked how he felt, Kish smoothed his features. Ichigo could NOT see that this affected him! "L-like I really cared! I was all just a game Ichigo." Kish tried to laugh but couldn't, he couldn't even make a forced laugh come out.  
  
"On with the battle!" he shouted hoping that in the fighting no one would see the unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
The fighting continued on, time ticking itself away in seemingly seconds.. but for Kish, each minute felt like an hour, the words of Ichigo still lingering in his head. The aliens fought and the Mew Mews fought back. The two parties continued on like this for 1½ hours, ending when all the infected animals were returned to normal. Soon after watching the aliens leave the battlegrounds the Mew Mews headed back to the café to celebrate.

* * *

Kish sat on his bed pondering what had happened in the past battle. Lettuce was right, what Ichigo had said WAS harsh. He had been told by Ichigo that she didn't love him but never she also despised him. Maybe it was best if he just gave up on Ichigo. Kish didn't want to feel the pain again, not the pain that had cut him so deep and so often.  
  
Kish was torn out of his lamenting thoughts by something wet sliding down his cheek. He raised an unsteady finger dreading what it was. Bringing the finger to wear the tear that was wiped off. Great, he was crying... again... because of some stupid, weak, human emotion. Another tear slid down his cheek, landing on his hand; as it landed the salty water drop broke into a hundred smaller droplets, just like how Kish had broken at Ichigo's words. 'Maybe' Kish thought 'I should just stick to the rack at hand. I came here to take back the earth not indulge in a love life. Since I met Ichigo I haven't worked as hard as I should have. I held back my best plans to that I could see Ichigo just a few more hours, just one more day, only another week. It never ended. Maybe I SHOULD quit on Ichigo.'  
  
Another drop on his hand was felt breaking into its hundred pieces, followed by another, and another. 'No I can't just give up on Ichigo that easily!' Kish thought as the tears spilled out uncontrollably. 'I won't give up. Not after what I've been through so far, I will not be defeated! I WILL win Ichigo over... but how?'

* * *

Pai paced in a circle around the room. Thinking of a new attack plan without Kish posed a slight problem. It was very hard to do. Still walking around in a circle Tart followed Pai's movements and was becoming very dizzy.  
  
"Can't we just attack them, and try again, today? I'm sure we could beet the Mew Mews if we try immediately after an attack." Tart looked hopeful while saying this, but he had no spirit in his voice.  
  
"We can't attack." Replied a blank-faced Pai. "We also need to rest after a fight, and have you seen Kish's state? He doesn't have the will to fight" Pai sneered.  
  
As if on queue, Kish walked in on the minute meeting. He was still feeling low but he had a plan. Kish had decided to try one LAST time to get Ichigo. After that was done he would never try again; he had even made himself promise this. This one last try would have a little twist though and it would be a long one last try.  
  
I will fight..." Kish said to the other aliens "... and we will win. All we have to do is use the right strategies." Sitting down at a table Kish picked up an apple and continued on. "We kidnapped Pudding. Right? But she was saved. Now, if Ichigo had been the one we had kidnapped then Pudding wouldn't have been rescued, and we would win almost all the proceeding fights. So..." Kish said as he took a bite out of a red apple not caring when the juice spilled down the sides of his mouth. "... We just have to kidnap the main fighter. We kidnap the strongest and then work our way down until we get to the weakest. And we can do this right now so my plan is also put in action."  
  
"Cause I also thought of something and I want to use my plan for once." Tart piped up cutting through the older aliens evil thoughts "So, can we, can we?" "Yes, yes. Whatever." Pai said waving his hand at Tart, and pretty much ignoring the younger one.  
  
"And now, on to the preparations!" Kish said with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
He was starting to feel better already and back to his upbeat scheming self. "We can attack in the park. The Mew Mews are having a picnic there at 3:45 today. It would be the perfect time to strike!"  
  
"Kish?" Pai asked, "How would you know all of that?"  
  
"He's been spying on Ichigo again, haven't you Kish?" Tart said in answer to Pai.  
  
"Cough Uh, yes but to work, to work now!" Kish said with a nervous laugh.  
  
END (of the chapter)

Well that's the frist chapter! I hoped you liked it :)! it wasn't as good as I had hoped for but I know that the next chapter will be better and maybe even longer. We'll see. Please review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter of my first fanfiction! I hope everyone reading enjoyed it :)! See you next chapter!

By**: Genkianimegurl**


	2. Picnic Poopers and Bubbleheadedness2

Genkianimegurl: Hello! I'm back 'cause I got some very nice reviews, I'm very happy now! I realize that in the summery I talked about a character named Ari, and she wasn't in the first chapter. Well I'm happy to say that she is in this chapter! Be forewarned though... she is very bubble-headed! She is also MY character! Hooray! Finally I own something. I proud to say this chapter IS longer, but not by much... the last chapter was two pages this one is three, I'm going for maybe four pages next chapter. See a pattern?

Kish: But you won't live up to it. Plus do people really want such a long chapter? You'd think a short one is torture enough!

Genkianimegurl: True, true. Oh, and I know I was very harsh to Kish in the last chapter, and unfortunately I might keep his life a little sad for the next few chapters...  
  
Kish: WHAT?! Haven't you been mean enough to me?  
  
Ichigo: And you made me sound like a bitch!  
  
Genkianimegurl: ...BUT! The whole idea of this fic is to give Kish a happy ending, maybe an unexpected one too, but happy! Your be my favorite character Kish I wouldn't do something horrible to you.

Kish: Fair enough.

Genkianimegurl:Oh and Ichigo honey, you are a bitch. You've been so mean to Kish in the manga, completely screwing him over, you didn't even notice Ryou, and on top of that you picked Masaya! The most boring person of all! Other then that you're just fine.  
  
Genkianimegurl: Anyway! Now that that is out of my system, on to the thank- yous!  
  
Thank you to my dear friends MeDarkNeutralLight and Lauar for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. Oh and Laura I'll for sure read your fanfic :)!

Thank you very much Kohikari :)! I got another reviewer! Yes Ichigo was very mean to Kish and she gets a little worse latter, but in the end she does regret it! Much latter though.

And also a thank you to Dark-Goddess17! loved the chocolate :)! I'm glad you like plot, and as I said it's a happy ending for Kish. I just don't know the exact details of how it will happen.0.o  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own TMM! So please don't sue! But, I do own Ari. 'sticks out tongue at lawyer people' Ha! You can't take her away!

Lawyer People: 'look at each other, then abduct Ari.'

Genkianimegurl: No, no! Bring her back! 'Starts balling her eyes out' I need her for this chapter!

Ari: Hehehe! They took a dummy of me! I can still be in the story!

Genkianimegurl: Oh thank God! Now on to the story before other things happen! 'Mutters' evil lawyer people.

* * *

Chapter 2: Picnic Poopers and Bubble-headedness  
  
Lettuce stretched her arms and yawned. "This is such a beautiful day! The sun is shining the breeze is cool and we're having a wonderful picnic in the park." It was true. The sky didn't have a cloud in it and it was a vivid blue. The sun shone with all its might as the people below basked in it golden light. If you listened carefully you could hear the birds chirp and squirrels squeaking at each other.  
  
All of the Mew Mews and Masaya were sitting on a huge yellow and blue checkered blanket in the middle of a clearing in the forest. To the left was a steep hill, dominated in small field flowers, while to the right, there was a small stream.  
  
Minto really had found the perfect place. "It would have been better if it weren't for the aliens earlier. Don't you think so Ichigo?" when Minto didn't get a reply see looked up from putting on sunscreen. Looking over to where Ichigo was she saw her snuggling her head on Masaya's lap.  
  
"Ohhhh! Look at Ichigo!" Pudding said "How cute, na-no-da!"  
  
Even with everyone looking Ichigo didn't care. She was with her love, her dear Masaya, and nothing could bring her down. Kish was out of the way and sure to stay out of the picture, forever. Life for her was clearing up, like the sky after rain clouds start to roll away. The rain in her life had stopped and Masaya, her sun and light, was shining brighter then ever. Ryou came over and sat down by Lettuce.  
  
"Keiichiro should be here soon with tarts and pastries, so he said to dig in. Minto will you open the basket?" With that the group started eating.  
  
Soon enough Keiichiro came into view carrying another basket with sweet smells wafting from it, drifting towards the now sugar-starved occupants of the blanket. Sitting down on the blanket Keiichiro was greeted warmly by everyone.  
  
"Hello to you all!" Keiichiro said happily "I've brought lots of goodies and tarts!"  
  
"Yum!" Pudding exclaimed "I love-" Pudding cut off as three aliens materialized in on the picnic. "Tar-Tar!" pudding finished yelling at the top of her voice, and jumped up from her spot on the blanket.  
  
"You love Tar-Tar?" asked a confused Lettuce that hadn't noticed the aliens behind her. Zakuro looked up and motioned towards somewhere behind Lettuce, but said nothing. "Oh..." but that was all Lettuce said  
  
"We're trying something a little different," Tart teased "and I think you'll find it a nice challenge for you... Ichigo!" With that the Mew Mews morphed and took on a fighting stance ready for the attack. Minto sighed under her breath; only 3:40 and the aliens had already ruined another day. But that was what was to be expected.

* * *

There was a low buzz in the room and if anything intelligible could be made out of the babble, you would mainly hear about the Mew Mews. Them and the aliens were what everybody talked about. Ari didn't see what the big deal about them was. Why couldn't Tokyo get some people to arrange a peaceful negotiation? There was nothing good coming from all the fighting, and people were getting hurt. NOTHING was good about violence, besides it hurt too much! A voice brought Ari out of her mental speech on the evils of violence.  
  
"Hiyo!" in came Ari's English friend Joan.  
  
"JOAN!" Joan looked at Ari disapprovingly. "This week you'll be referring to me as my nickname... cookie monster."  
  
"Cool cookie monster! Like Sesame Street (A/N: I don't own Sesame Street, so don't sue!)  
  
"OOWWW!" Ari clutched the side of her head where she had been struck by a pissed off Joan.  
  
"I'm not a child! Don't make me bore you with the story of how I got the nickname. And I barely hit you!" Joan sat on the chair next to Ari, and placed her feet on the desk before her. "Or just call me Cookie for short."  
  
"Koy Koy." Ari replied, already forgetting that her head hurt.  
  
"Hey... even though you hate the Mew Mews--" cookie began but was cut short by Ari.  
  
"I don't hate them! That's mean to hate a person! Especially if you don't even know them yet." Ari said, trying hard to prove her point. She was soon yelping as she received another thwap over the head. With that cookie withdrew her index finger.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway... which do you like? You've got to like ONE of them at least!" cookie questioned the now offended Ari.  
  
"Please don't do such rude gestures cookie! Oh, and I liked the purple haired one best, she was so beautiful and graceful," Ari looked at herself. She was wearing jeans, as she did everyday, even in the summer and her top was a neon yellow T-shirt. She had on a thin, silver, choker-like necklace, with small silver beads spaced evenly along the cord. Her short hair was about 1½ inches above her shoulder, and it was so dark brown that sometimes people thought it was black (she liked to call it chestnut). She was in the last months of grade 10 and still, she wore butterfly clips in her hair. Along with hazel-green eyes and freckles, Ari could pass as more cute then pretty, never mind beautiful. Ari wasn't even graceful; she was pretty clumsy and very bubble-headed, "unlike me." She finished off, muttering under her breath.  
  
"Really? Neutral liked the small monkey-like one, while Light liked the green haired girl. And Dark just likes guys. She did notice that one of the aliens looked real cute." Cookie said.  
  
See, most people wouldn't understand this statement 'cause most people didn't know that cookie had three personalities; Dark, Neutral and Light. All of them, three totally different 'people', and if ever drawn then they would be a chibified version of cookie. Shoulder length black hair, usually in a bun or just loose. With a tanned skin, and dark, DARK mysterious brown eyes. A brown that was just close to black.  
  
Ari and cookie continued on the subject of conversation for a while. Ari preaching about the evils of violence and cookie talking her love of cookies, when Ari was unexpectedly thwaped over the head.  
  
"You're sitting in my seat again. Get out or I'll hit you over the head again. HARDER!" came a very familiar voice behind Ari.  
  
Ari turned around to see Rasa towering over her. She wore glasses, as she did every day of her life, and had medium length, light brown hair. She had a slightly evil and agitated expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Rasa! Where is your pencil sharpener? I can't seem to find it." Ari replied cheerfully from her friend threat.  
  
Rasa raised a hand threateningly and glared down at the occupant of her seat. Still smiling, though a little nervously now, Ari backed away going over to her seat by the other side of Cookie. But as she did she still got another hit on the head.  
  
"And PLEASE stay away, for what? The 32nd time!" Rasa said sighing, probably regretting ever allowing herself to be in a seat so close to Ari.  
  
"Koy, Koy!" Ari sat down in her seat and muttered something about an ungrateful, violent friend. After math class, Joan, Rasa & Ari went to meet their friends for lunch. It was always a wonderful time that they had. One would be singing a song by the 'Strokes' (- me no own, you no sue) under her breath, another might be writing a story and then other odds and ends were done too. Sitting down at a table, the group of many friends began to (try to) enjoy their (inedible, unappetizing, cafeteria) lunch.  
  
"Hey, Ari heads up!" cookie yelled over to Ari as she flung some light yellow mush at Ari. Everyone at the table laughed as the mush hit Ari squarely in the left eye.

Laura tried hard to stop laughing and to talk to cookie "Now, now cookie! You shouldn't be doing such things to Ari," Laura managed with a straight face. Then a small smile appered though soon after and she continued the sentence "Well at least not in public, and such a waist of food" She said bursting out laughing.

"No, no, no cookie, like this." Rasa said filling her fork with what looked like moth old carrots. "See. Watch and learn from the expert. You just have to wait for the opportune moment."  
  
"Cookie that wasn't very nice!" Ari said wiping the mush from her eye "I could have been hurt! Why are you so violen---"Ari was cut short as Rasa's carrots pummeled into Ari's mouth. "Hosp mitt! Plleh" spitting out the carrots she tried again "stop it! It's a waist of food and it's an act of violence, which shouldn't be done! Violence hurts and degrades the people that it's being done to. You should try to stop this, for me? Please as your friend?"  
  
"Naaa! This is more fun," Rasa said filling her fork with some green mush she didn't plan on eating. "Beside the whole degrading part, that, my friend is WHY we do it!" with that more food came splashing down on Ari.  
  
"That's it! You leave me no choice!" Ari yelled standing up. Picking up her bag she began fishing around in it. "Ah ha! Found it!" she exclaimed. Pulling out a brochure she thrust it in Rasa's face then pulled out another and gave it to cookie." Oh and Laura thank you for standing up for me."

Laura smiled giving Ari a singnal that told her it was no problem. Then looked over to see what Rasa and cookie had gotten.   
  
"Bullying and Its Consequences" Rasa read off of hers with an odd look.  
  
"Why Violence Needs To Be Stopped" cookie read off of hers exchanging glances with Rasa.  
  
"And there are plenty more where that came from" Ari said in a warning voice. Rasa and cookie looked at the brochures again, this time bursting out laughing.

After that the school day went by pretty fast and soon the bell had rang at 3:00. Ari hopped on her bike and began her 45-minute to an hour bike ride home. For a week now Ari had rode her bike to and from school. This was because Ari's mom had deemed the roads unsafe because of the invading aliens. She didn't though; Ari always found the ride and views refreshing. Because Ari had no homework today (she finished it all during classes and lunch hour) (A/N: MeDarkNeutarlLight: What a geek!)and she had done all the house cleaning yesterday, Ari decided to take the long route through the forest to her house. She always loved to see the wild life and animals.  
  
There were many paths in the forest and Ari weaved her way through them taking the longest way possible. The view around her was amazing, with sun shining through the foliage to create a green light. A wind rustled the flower petals of the Sakura. Silver and green leaves fluttered in the sky, making a mystical wind chime sound throughout the forest. There was quite and there was beauty.  
  
The world was so different in the forest then it was on the busy streets of Tokyo. After riding through the forest for about half an hour, Ari was getting a little tired and the day of hard work finishing her at school had left her somewhat tired. Nearing an area where she knew there was a small clearing in the forest, Ari rode off the path for a little distance then set her bike up against one of the trees. Ari knew the place well. If went to far to the right you'd fall down a steep hill, but if you continued to the right when at the bottom of the hill then you'd get to a nice stream. She pushed past a few bushes and onwards past a minor group of trees, then was suddenly in the clearing she had been headed for. It was only 3:35 so if she took a 10-minute nap nothing could go wrong. Finding a nice oak she sat down with her back to the tree and closed her eyes.  
  
END(of chapter)

* * *

Genkianimegurl: Well there ya go! And it was longer just like I said it would be :)! thank you again to those who reviewed! lov ya all! please review again 'cause it tells me that someone out there really does want to read this.

Kish: Funny huh? Didn't think many would want to read this.

Genkianimegurl: Ya I know, thats why I'm thanking those that did read and please, review again. But I don't want to scare them away.

Kish: 'puts on odd jungle tribal mask' Booga, booga, booga! Feel my wrath! All must leave now!

Genkianimegurl: If you're trying to scare anyone I think you're failing miserably. 'Turns to readers' please review before Kish hurts himself or embarrasses himself too badly. Please, for the sake of this poor thing. 'Gestures towards Kish'

By: **Genkianimegurl**


	3. The Evils of Violence3

Genkianimegurl: Hello everyone :)! My friend, MeDarkNeutralLight (so long! You're now MDNL, sry) has been in England sight seeing and she is the one editing my story, (and I REALLY need her editing) so I don't want to push her. I know that I've been updating I think every-other-day but after this I won't be able to update for at least 5 days. Sorry about that.  
  
Kish: Oh ya! More time away from you!  
  
Genkianimegurl: Hey! Meanie! Grumps we're officially not friends now!  
  
Kish: When were we friends? Why was I not informed!?!?  
  
Ari: Everyone should be friends! :D  
  
Genkianimegurl and Kish: O.o?  
  
Kish: Where the hell did you come from?!  
  
Genkianimegurl and Ari: Don't swear!  
  
Kish: Hell...  
  
Genkianimegurl: Twitch  
  
Kish: Hell, Shit, Damn...  
  
Genkianimegurl: twitch, twitch, twitch Okay that's it! Uses almighty authoress powers Sorry Kish but you pushed me. So...  
  
Kish: Is now standing on a very thin line, and if he falls he lands in water... shark-infested water! :P Eep! I'll be good!  
  
Genkianimegurl: Now that's what I wanted to hear! Uses almighty authoress powers  
  
Kish: standing on solid ground Bitch!  
  
Genkianimegurl: I'll pretend I didn't hear that because if we talk more then I lose my readers interest! I don't want that to happen! So I want to say thank you to those that reviewed before I go on with the chapter :)!  
  
Thank you Neooh for your review :)! I'm really sure you can write dialogue better then me! Remember I get a LOT of editing !  
  
Thank you to Kikyouko! I loved your story and I'm glad you liked mine :)!  
  
Thank you to my friends MDNL and... TheVampirePoet? I think I'll just stick with calling ya Laura :)! Anyway, thank you for sticking by me all this time and listen to me complain sometimes and other time be really, really hyper, and helping me when I had writers block! I feel honored that MDNL gave me cookies! (She is very, VERY protective about them, and almost never gives 'em away) I'll always keep it :)!  
  
Tart and pudding: munch, munch  
  
Genkianimegurl: Did I hear someone munching?  
  
Tart: Ya. Pudding and I found some cookies just lying around. Cool, huh?  
  
Genkianimegurl: Cookies? COOKIS! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My cookies!  
  
Pudding: Oops! Well here take the rest! Looks at empty hands Umm...? You want some candy drops? Sweat-bead  
  
Tart: snicker  
  
Genkianimegurl: Whaaaaaaaaa! My cookies! why? whyyyyyyyyy!?! sniff, sniff Oh whatever! On with the story!

Tart and Kish: mutters Crybaby! -.-

* * *

Chapter 3: The Evils of Violence 

...................................................  
  
Pai: Being as it seems that this pathetic girl has forgotten to do the disclaimer, it looks like I'll have to do it. Disclaimer: Genkianimegurl doesn't own TMM, thank-goodness. Neither does she own cookie (the character).  
  
Genkianimegurl: right! Thanks for reminding me, also from the last chapter I don't own Dark, Neutral or Light (cookies three personalities) my friend owns all of 'em! MDNL owns them, so thank you to her for letting me borrow them :)! Oh! By the way she has put up the most awesome story in the TriGun section witch I HIGHLY recommend! You should go read hers if you like TriGun :)! Now to the story! For real.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Evils of Violence  
  
Suddenly Ariana was woken up by a loud bash. Sitting up straight Ariana looked around, but there wasn't a living thing (except plant life) near her. She heard some sort of battle cry with a 'lettuce rush' followed by the noise of a small explosion.  
  
"Lettuce rush... Lettuce rush. Now where have I heard THAT before?" Ariana said to herself. It dawned on her that that was part of the green haired Mew Mew's battle cry.  
  
'Oh dear. I don't want to get mixed up in this!' she thought 'violence is every where but this is the worst kind!' getting up Ariana looked around. 'Now. What is the right direction to the path?' After having a nap Ariana had lost her sense of direction. Finely deciding on that a right is where she had entered the clearing, she headed towards it... then tripped on a rock, which sent her flying. She fell on to the ground and was relieved that she didn't get hurt but to her dismay she found that she had landed on the slope and was now proceeding to tumble down the hill at full speed.  
  
Minto didn't understand what was happening. All of the infected animals were attacking Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce and her self but leaving Ichigo alone. The three of the aliens were attacking Ichigo not caring what was happening with the other Mew Mews, and Ichigo was barely holding up. Pudding was desperately trying to get to Ichigo's side but more monsters always blocked her off.  
  
A scream cut through Minto's concentration and she was nearly cut by a large beetle's pinchers. She looked over to Ichigo, who was fine. Looking over to the other Mew Mews she saw that they were also looking for the cause of the scream and not one of them was hurt. They were the only girls in the area and that scream had most definitely had come from a girl.  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEE! I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIE!" the same voice came again as a girl tumbled down the hill headed for the fight. Pai took this opportunity to teleport behind Ichigo, ready to abduct her. He was about to reach out towards Ichigo. His hand close over her mouth and all was doomed for the Mew Mews. Pai started to- BAM! A girl with very short brown hair, a yellow T-shirt and jeans had crashed into Pai, and was now lying on him, ending the possible abduction.  
  
"Owwww...oh, hello!" the girl smiled down at Pai "thank-you, you broke my fall. Woo hoo, I'm still alive! You see, I had a very far way to fall and without you being here... well of course---"she was cut off short by a very annoyed looking Kish.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where did you come from? When did you become a part of this fight? And who do you think you are?" Kish questioned, seeing all his plans for Ichigo's abduction disintegrating.  
  
"You forgot 'why,' Kish." Tart added and then immediately regretted saying it as Kish gave him the death glare.  
  
"What am I doing?" the now confused girl repeated slowly, "Well I'm talking to you, duh! Woops! And sitting on this guy. Sorry about that." The girl stood up and brushed herself off. "Where... umm, I came from up the hill. Didn't you see me? Just then? Oh yes, and I most certainly have NEVER been a part of this fight, or any other! What is it with people and violence? It's so wrong. Everything can be worked out peacefully and happily war and pain hurts too much. But whatchya gonna do? I mean it's everywhere, have you ever really looked at movies? Not one lack violence, and if it does, you've never heard of it or it's a sing-along for 2-year-olds! People are always asking 'why are there so many killing, robberies, rapes and other evil stuff?' well it all starts on TV right at---"again the girl was cut off by Kish.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed a very pissed off Kish "Now answer the question. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh! Right, right, right," the girl smiled up at Kish "how rude of me. My name is Ariana. EVERYONE calls me Ari for short though. But that's not important, what's important is you temper. You really need to work on it." Ariana said waving a finger back and forth tisking "If you want to stop violence in your neighborhood, that's no way to start." From out of her pants pocket Ariana produced a small brochure, the title reading 'Stop Violence'. She then proceeded to give it to Kish. "Here ya go. Read that, it will help along your way to achieve a kinder world and a happier you!"  
  
Pudding leaned close to lettuce and whispered in her ear "Do you think she has just a TINY mental problem?"  
  
Kish stared at the brochure in his had with utter disbelief "Do I look like I care? No wait let me rephrase that," Kish said. Who, by the way, looked like he was about to flip his lid... or already had. "Do I look like I'm from this planet!?"  
  
"Oh don't feel depressed, everybody belongs, even you! Of course you're from Ear-"Ariana stopped her self this time as she looked real close at the three aliens for the first time "Hey! You've got HUGE ears and you float!"  
  
"You just noticed that NOW?" everybody shouted. Startled, Ariana looked around and noticed the others that weren't part of her debate on violence.  
  
"Cool! You've got ears and tails and you look just like the... ohhhhhhhh." A look of recognition came over her face. "You ARE the Mew Mews, and you ARE the invading aliens."  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Silence-------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Pudding couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey this is serious business!" Ariana said snatching her 'Stop Violence' brochure out of Kish's hands and replacing it with a 'Redeem Yourself In The Catholic Church' brochure. "You and your 'friends' here will need that. The crime rate in Tokyo went up 7% when you came here!"  
  
"You're incorrect. The crime rate went up by 7.351% when we came." Pai said not really caring for the conversation. "Cool! You know every percentage, or something like that?" Pai looked at Ari with an odd expression on his face. "Anyway, that's not what I want to talk about right now. As I was saying because of you our beloved Tokyo has become a wreck."  
  
"7.3-whatever-% isn't really that much" Minto said getting very annoyed with the talkative girl.  
  
"It's more then 0%!" Ari argued back "But you really shouldn't be the one to talk. The aliens may be the ones that cause the boost in crime, but you're also at fault. You support the fighting by participating in it. If you didn't fight then there would be no crime boost."  
  
"So what do you propose we do? LET them take over Earth!?" Ichigo asked very sarcastically, though Ariana didn't seem to get the hint.  
  
"No, no! Of course not! Peaceful negotiations are the way to go. Because the aliens are obviously smarter then us they could tell us some of their secrets of technology and we could let them stay on Earth. Also, I've noticed that they can speed up the process of pollution effects. If they can do that they could also slow it down. We could all live happily, them helping to keep the world clean and teaching us how to preserve it, us learning from their great knowledge and giving them a now better world to live in." She finished off looking quite proud of herself.  
  
"You're even stupider then Ichigo!" Tar exclaimed "And I thought that that was as bad as you could get."  
  
"Well that's rude!" Ari said a little shocked.  
  
Both Ichigo and Kish glared at Tart. Then Ichigo noticed what Kish was doing. He was being protective towards her! Even after she had told him off he still persisted. She had told him off but obviously not harsh or bluntly enough. He had no right to be protective towards her, no right at all! Masaya was the only one that could do that! Why did Kish always ruin the time that she spent with Masaya? Why did he still have to even exist! This was the final straw!  
  
"Kish!" Ichigo yelled up to him "don't you dare glare at Tart for what he said to me! I told you to leave Masaya and I alone. That means don't be protective towards me. Don't love me anymore. Don't have anything to do with me! Go off alone and live a sad and lonely life, I don't care. There is no happy ending for you including me or anyone-else. Why would someone love a perverted alien? There is no 'one more try' nothing you can do will change my mind. Go and leave your delusional thoughts behind! Go shrivel up in a corner and DIE for all I care!"  
  
Kish couldn't believe the harshness of her words, never had he ever heard her say such things. Moisture gathered in his eyes like small dew droplets gathering into one so to fall from the leaf they were on. Had Ichigo meant every last one of those words? Did she really not care about him, not even a bit? He was thrown into the utter despair of darkness never to see the beauty of life in all its glory as he had when he had seen Ichigo. Never to see light quite as bright or as radiant as had had when he had seen Ichigo. In that short remark Kish felt every word drive into him like a dagger, yet no visible mark had been made. Pain pulsed through all of his body with every torturing heart beat, from a heart that was now stone and ice. His fingers went numb, as with the feeling in his heart that he once had, going numb, never to be revived. The sun seemed to dim casting a showed upon his weakened form, the wind picked up creating a cold that was no cold compared to the ice of his heart and Kish's body slumped. The wind howled and grew stronger as time seemed to slow, stretching out Kish's torture for all to see. That was it, Kish had said that was his last try and it was gone. Kish couldn't bear the pain of sadness or despair any longer.  
  
No, it was deeper then that. Not only was there hopeless despair and sadness there was a burning flame of hate. It was blazing fire of hate for this... this... this pathetic... vulgar... despicable, servile, (worst words Genkianimegurl can't think of right now. Sad ain't it?) human! Ari had ruined everything! All his plans and work. Ichigo... Ichigo was gone, too far beyond his reach, even for his zeal towards this sort of thing. It was all gone, lost, lost forever in a storm created by Ari that had slung Kish aside leaving him the mercies of the wrathful waves. Hate burned deep in Kish creating a flame of scorching heat. The girl would pay. Ari's life was soon to end.  
  
"We're going," Kish said hoarsely "NOW"  
  
"But Kish... the plan?" Tart asked confused  
  
"I said, we're going" Kish glared down at Tart and teleported away. Pai and then a reluctant Tart soon followed him.  
  
Ari turned to Ichigo with unshed tears in her eyes. She walked slowly up to the cat girl and stared her in the eye. This was the first time since they had met that the Mew Mews saw an expression that didn't show complete happiness in Ari's eyes. Only hardness and sorrowfulness was shown when looking at Ichigo.  
  
"That... that was horrible! How could you be so heartless?" Ari asked utterly confused, tears spilling down cheeks "If he l-loved you, then Th-that p-p- paragraph alone would be... be enough t-to hurt him s-s-so deeply for th-the rest of h-his life!" with that she tuned around and ran up the hill back to were her bike was.  
  
When she had found it Ariana had already started mentally erasing the depressing fight from her memory. 'No use having that haunt me forever' she thought as cheerfully as she could manage. Ari was about to get on her bike when a rustling in the trees behind her made her turn around. Was someone following her? As she peered in the dense foliage she saw a dark figure approach.  
  
END (of the chapter)

* * *

Minto: Ari is so... annoying.  
  
Ari: what? Hey! That's mean, we should all be nice to each other! Pulls out brochure reading 'Love One-An-Other' and hands it to Minto  
  
Minto: Riiiiiight.  
  
Genkianimegurl: wonder where she keep them all... anyway, that don' matter now! Because the beginning was so long the ending will be short! All I'd like to do is thank those who reviewed, once again. And I'd also like to plead for them to review again! If you haven't reviewed before, NOW is a good time :)! Reviewing tells us odd authoresses and authors that we are appreciated and we should keep going. Also if your thinking this is a kinda boring story hopefully I'm making it better latter on! I know I'm getting better at writing, so that part is good :)! Anyway, please review and I'll be updating soon enough. 


	4. Glod Ligh and Regrets4

Hello, hello! I'm back just like I said I would be! MeDarkNeutralLight has been able to edit my fourth chapter and so it's here! It may seem a little quick passed but after looking over it and trying to rewrite certain parts I finely figured it out that this is pretty good for my first fic. Okay! Now like always I'm going to thank those that reviewed!  
  
To happybunny98 thank you for the review. Sure, I think it would be good to talk some more. I also hope that you enjoy my fic!  
  
MeDarkNeutralLight, Thanks for the review. THANKYOU! I got cookies again and they are safe, I assure you. They ARE safe!

Flash-back

MDNL(MeDarkNeutralLight): Your doing a great job! And I'm gonna give u cookies... JUST KEEP THEM AWAY FROM TART AND PUDDING!! hands cookies to GenkiAnimeGurl

Me(GenkiAnimeGurl): grabs them really fast thank you! runs away

at home puts cookies in box puts box in metal box then locks all five locks speaks magic words and now the box is warded off from all evils a.k.a. Tart and Pudding puts metal warded box in portable safe and locks the code lock flies out of Tokyo where 'the evil ones' are

where ever she flew to puts portable safe in bank safe drops bank safe into the middle of the ocean burns map to secret cookie hiding place THERE! That had better do it. Now THEY shall never find nor get the cookies!

MDNL: umm.... Hey, Ari you know...

Me: Yes I know, its fool proof! No one will ever get them now!

MDNL: Exactly! Not even you! BAKA!

Me: right! Forgot about that. Oh well! Pudding and Tart will never get them!

Some where inside the safe

Pudding: Found them Tar-Tar! munches on MY cookies

Tart: Don't call me Tar-Tar. Hey! Pass some here before you eat them all!

Pudding: Hey Tar-Tar...

Tart:face full of cookies Yeah?

Pudding: What happens when we run out o air?

Tart: 0.o Eep!

Some where back in Tokyo

Mint: Hey where are Tart and Pudding?

Me: Anyway, now on to the story!

* * *

chapter 4: Gold Light and RegretsThe figure moved through the trees and came closer to Ariana. 'Dammed girl she ruined everything' raved Kish in his thoughts. Ariana turned around to see Kish and smiled as if the past meeting with him hadn't just traumatized her.  
  
"Oh hello" she called out to him "It's...wait it coming to me. Ah! Kish isn't it? Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Kish didn't quite understand how she could be so happy after what had happened and even more he didn't understand how she took so long to recall his name. They had just talked, or more like debated over violence, and she had seemed to know enough about the 'invaders' as she had called Kish and his friends. Why did she act as if nothing had happened? Kish shook his head; he had to stay focussed. The little bitch had just cost him his last chance to get Ichigo.  
  
"Yes now that I think of it you can help me with something." Kish smirked "If you could just die and disappear from this pathetic world, it would be a great help to me in getting my revenge." He raised his hands above his head and created an orb of gold light.  
  
A look of horror and confusion crossed the girl's face as she looked into the boy's eyes. In the eye burned raw hate; hate for the girl before him. There was no room for compassion, mercy or forgiveness. Which Ariana couldn't understand. What had she done?  
  
"Cause...? What did I do?" she asked but her voice was so low that almost no sound came out. Ariana lost hope if she couldn't talk how could she stop him? She felt like crying seeing that her life was obviously going to end in a matter seconds, but she held back the tears. She tried talking again her voice coming out a little stronger this time. "Why?" she whispered "please I don't understand!"  
  
The orb of light in his hand stopped growing and Kish smiled evilly down at the confused girl, delighting in her disbelief. "Why," she whispered into the unforgiving breeze. Her last words lost into the wind and caught by the enraged youth. She whispered this word, full of emotion and utter bewilderment as the light speed towards her. Crying out Ariana tried desperately to dodge the light... but couldn't. In a split second the orb caught her in its destructive path with a blinding light and Ari was thrown into the depths of the forest.

* * *

Inside a very pink room, there sat a girl on a very pink bed. The room was medium sized and it had everything a girl would want. A nice soft pink bed with a dark wood frame, a wooden box that held her clothes, a fuzzy pink rug that covered most of the ground. She also had a desk with a computer to work at and a small fish tank with brightly coloured fish in it. A pink tinted lamp hung from the ceiling giving the whole room the look as if it were in some child's fantasy world. Pink curtains with white lace on them and light pink walls finished off the look, and gave the entire place a cheery look.  
  
Ichigo sat on her bright pink bed daydreaming about, the one the only, her Masaya. She imagined herself by an ocean with sparkling blue water and soft green grass. The air around her was warm but not uncomfortably hot. Everything was wonderful and how it should be. A light salty breeze was blowing through a cloudless sky. The sun was shining bright, feeling warm on her soft skin. She imagined chirping birds and playing squirrels in the near by trees. Masaya was skipping stones across the water's surface causing ripples to spread over the calm water. He turned back to Ichigo and gave her a smile that melted her heart. The setting was right and it was just so beautiful. She was having a picnic with him, which wasn't going to be messed up by Kish again... but something wasn't right. Something was missing.  
  
"Ichigo, time for bed! You have school tomorrow!" her mother voice called up the stairs.  
  
"Okay mom!" Ichigo yelled from her room back down the stairs.  
  
What was it that was gone? Everything should be fine. She and Masaya were in love her friends were by her side and Kish was out of the picture. Kish! That was what was different! Kish was missing... but that didn't make sense. Shouldn't she be happy that he was gone? She didn't feel happy though, she felt... sad. Almost as if her heart hurt, and a small sense of loss whelmed up in her.  
  
Maybe she just felt uneasy because of the way she had told Kish that she didn't love him. Ari had been right saying it was horrible, but what was done was done. No changing the past and it had given her the outcome she had wanted. ...Right?  
  
Even after she had told him off so harshly the first time he still persisted. How much did he lover? What DID Kish mean to her? Did... did she regret saying those words? Did she regret what she had done, making him leave?

* * *

Getting back to the ship Kish was feeling a little better. He had gotten his revenge and while at it he had killed another repulsive human. Feeling tired from the day's 'work' Kish lay down on his bed to get some sleep. Upon closing his eyes they shot open again. He tried closing them again but again the shot open for the same reason.  
  
Whenever he closed his eyes a picture of a frightened face with unsure green eyes came into his vision, staring back at him. A whisper echoed in his head saying only one word. "Why?" the last word that had come from that frightened face in his head. Why was he remembering this, and why did it haunt his as if what he had done was so terrible?  
  
Maybe it would just go away if he kept his eyes closed long enough. He closed his eyes, but this time when the echoes started and the face appeared he kept them closed and endured it. 'In a minute it will be gone and I can sleep never having to think of her again.' He thought to himself, trying to reassure him unsteady mind. He waited a long time the seconds ticking by ever so slowly making him wait longer and longer. Listening to every second pass counting along with his clock, witnessing seconds turn to minutes that turned to hours.  
  
Out of boredom Kish began to study the face that had been plastered to his memory. She had very dark brown hair that framed a slim face. Nothing about her showed any sing of charm or splendor, Ari was just plain... and just possibly cute. She had a beauty spot on her right cheek and freckles dusted her face right under her eyes. Coming to her simple eyes Kish stopped and looked every hard at them. They were... reddish and... and puffy. Had the girl been crying? She hadn't shed one tear in their last encounter, the death incident. That left the first time he had seen her with all the Mew Mews and other present but she hadn't cried then. Which meant that she had cried just after her left her with the Mew Mews. Maybe she had just had an allergy attack, or something else, there were hundred possibilities. But he always came back to her crying soon after he had left. Why? Was it because of what Ichigo had said to him? No, of course not! It was probably because she had been exposed to too much violence. Kish laughed at the idea but it sounded forced, even to him.  
  
"Kish," came Pai's voice "go find that girl. I think her name was... ah Ari. That was it. If all else fails in our plans we may need to use Ari's idea"  
  
"Oh. About that," Kish said nervously "I kinda killed her"  
  
"Well. You had better hope she survived whatever you did to her." with that Pai turned to leave "If she IS dead then it will be your life to pay" and he was gone.  
  
'Dammed girl" Kish thought 'she had better be alive.' Even though Kish blamed this whole event one Ari, deep down he knew he was the one at fault. 'I'm going to need an Aspirin at this rate, and soon!' then Kish was gone, in Tokyo.  
  
END(of chapter)

* * *

And there you have it! Please, please, please review! I didn't get that many for the last chapter I put up and I'm beginning to think people don't like or aren't reading my story. If you have been reading my story please keep reading and review for all you read so I know some people are enjoying this. So I leave you with the last request that you please review I'm hoping for at least three to update! Thankies for reading and see ya next chappie! 


	5. A Wakeup Call5

OK!!!!! Yes i know how VERY late this is but it is here! I have updated! Hoorya! Thank you to those ppl that cheered me on:

Thank you Kikyouko for the review and even thought it was a long wait, you don't have to wait anymore!

Thank you MeDrakNeutralLight! I doubt it very much that I'm a better writer then 'cause you were writing stories years before me! Anyway you can keep your cookies! Qicksilver Fxx gave me some!

Thank you Qicksilver Fxx for the review and the cookies! I'm making it a happy endding for Kish, I'm just not sure how 0.o. anyway it WILL be happy! Oh yes, I seem to be have a cookie problem where Pudding and Tart keep stealing them but I'm SURE they won't this time evil grin. It's probably just a phase.

Tart and Pudding: tied up and hanging over mini pool of boiling… something

Thank you littlefox1227! Yes I know my writing is a little slow paced, I'm trying to stop that but it seems to be my way of writing. Hopefully I'll change for the better though. And I know that Ari and her friends are odd but hey, that's life. They're slightly based off my friends from time to time so that may be why they're weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or cookie and Dark, Neutral or Light. But I do own Rasa, Laura, Ari, and Joe! Woo hoo!

Anyway you can now read the 5th chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

A Wake-up Call  
  
Looking through the trees he searched feverishly to find that which he had been sent to find. It was 1:52 a.m. and everything was dark. Pushing deeper into the forest and disturbing a robin, he nearly tripped over a rock. It was indeed a good thing that he could see very well in the dark, better then most.  
  
The night was cold and it felt hollow, the opposite of what it had been earlier that day. An owl hooted in the night somehow emphasizing the emptiness of the woods. A raccoon scampered past him, well there seemed to be a lot of animal life in the forest even at night.  
  
Coming into a clearing he saw a partly charred area and a rough hole through the foliage as if something had been pushed or blown back through there. There was a steep slope going down and at the foot of the hill there was a small brook.  
  
He remembered this place, she must be here! Plunging into the tree a little further he was suddenly tripped. Getting up with many curses said, he looked behind him to see what had caused him to fall. There was a leg twisted in an abnormal position. He walked calmly over to the limp limb and started brushing away leaves and bush branches. After a little while he uncovered what seemed like a sleeping girl.  
  
'Well this can't be to good' he thought to himself 'wonder what else is amiss with her. I sure hope she's still alive' he quickly looked over her spotting a sprained arm, broken leg, multiple scrapes and cuts, some very deep, a big swell on her head and her left shoulder and part of her back, as well as pussy and bleeding from a very bad burn. Oddly enough her shirt was still pretty much intact.  
  
He raised his fingers to her throat and then her mouth. She still had a pulse and she was breathing. Tapping her cheeks lightly he tried to revive her. She would live if he got her to medical treatment as soon a possible. He looked down and saw a large ruby lying next to the girl.  
  
"Ah! Dere ya are. Dad was getting worried dat he might have lost ya, Natasha." He bent down to pick up the ruby that he had addressed as Natasha. Raising her high she shone a brilliant shade of red in the moonlight. He had found that which he had been sent to look for. Just then noises close to a whimper came from the unknown girl at his feet.  
  
"Wakie, wakie" he said smiling down at the now conscious girl. 'How did she get this beat up? And that burn. What happened ta her?' he thought as a pair of weak green eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Ari screamed, being scared and alone all while she was quite, being content and surrounded by friends. She was in the worst pain ever but could feel nothing. Floating nowhere with mixed feelings beyond belief, Ari desperately awaited the moment she would wake from her torment and torture.  
  
She was numb all over yet she felt the slightest thing. Cold rushed over and through her even though she was in an oven. Her ears popped from the pressure of being at the top of a mountain when she was at the bottom of the sea.  
  
A gentle touch brought her out of her pain and into reality. She felt something warm on her cheek. A voice was in her head and someone was calling out to her. "Oi... last time I go to a picnic." Ari mumbled through a mouth that wouldn't seem to work properly.  
  
"Ah! You're awake, good. Took ya nearly 20 minutes since I got here for ya ta come to. By da way, what happened ta ya? Fall off a tree? How 'bout dat burn, how'd ya come by it?  
  
"Hmmm? Oh no I didn't fall off a tree..." looking up, a thoughtful expression came over her face "or at least I don't think so" now that she thought of it she only remembered talking to some people at a picnic about the evils of violence. Suddenly she realized something. No matter how hard she looked up all she could see was black! She rubbed at her eyes but she still couldn't see a thing!  
  
"What time is it? I can only see black!" she said franticly. 'I don't want to be blind! Please God, don't let me be blind!' she prayed.  
  
"It's 2:18, but ya should at least be able ta see something under da moonlight." The boy sounded worried "Maybe ya just need some time ta get better. Here let me try something, I think it'll work." He took her head in his hands, putting his thumbs on the pressure points on her head he pressed down hard. Pain shot through all of Ari and time stretched out.  
  
After what seen like forever but was really only seconds the pain left and Ari began seeing slightly shapes. Blurs came to her and colours swirled in her head as the figure of a boy her age came into vision. Dark brown hair, brown kind eyes, a red T-shirt with the logo of Nike on it, and shorts also came to her view.  
  
"Hi! My names Ari" she raised her hand to shake his but stopped suddenly as pain shot through her whole body. Crying out in agony, Ari looked over to find her left shoulder burnt.  
  
"Human French-fry?" Ari asked trying to regain her sense of humor but feeling to miserable she gave up. "How did this happen? What else is wrong with me?" a set of pleading green eyes met the boys as if the answer would be found there.  
  
"What happened?" the girl, Ari, looked around her as if tying to find the missing clue that would solve the mystery and answer all her questions.  
  
"Ya mean ya don' know what happened?" he whispered completely surprised "No' a single idea?"  
  
Shaking her head she then winced as she found another of her disorders. She had been at a picnic talking to another boy about her point of view on violence. It was so faint though like a fading dream, she couldn't really remember it. everything was blurry and she couldn't remember very well. The more she tried to focus and think of what happened the harder it was to see. It was like waking up from a dream that you immediately started to forget. One thing that she knew was that she didn't know those people. So how had she got there? Oh yes. The fall down the steep hill, that would explain a lot... but still not enough.  
  
"Well, being as this happened I probably erased the memory because something bad happened."  
  
"Erased ya memory? How'd ya do dat?" the boy questioned  
  
"I get bad marks in French and people always ask what they were. I didn't want to lie saying they were better then a 72 or 64 so I tried erasing the memory of the mark once I looked at it, that way I didn't lie to people when I said I couldn't remember. When that started working well enough I started erasing bad things that I saw, things I didn't want to remember. So," she said with a smile, as if what she had said didn't really mean much "something I didn't want to remember probably happened at that picnic and then I erased it. There's just one problem, when I erase memories I also lose some that I didn't want to. Even if I didn't tell myself to erase the event that this happened to me, I still lost it. Not like it would help me anyway. Oh, I never got your name, what is it?"  
  
"Me name? It's Joseph, but only me mom calls me that so ya can call me Joe. But right now we should be worrying about how to get ya ta da hospital, not me name. Do ya have a cell phone? Me dad has mine right now."  
  
"Joe..." Ari said thoughtfully "Oh yes! I do have a cell phone! Umm, I can't really get to my bag right now but I think it's just over there a bit. You'll be able to fine my cell in the front pouch."  
  
Joe got up and wandered through the trees a bit until he found a lime green and bleu backpack. Every zipper had I different object hanging off it. There was a fuzzy, yellow smiley face, a small plastic dog and cat, 2 thick neon coloured string braids, a miniature globe, a key chain and a plastic card saying 'friends forever'. 'Dis girl sure is weird' Joe thought pulling at a neon braid, trying to get the front pouch open. In side he reviled a bright yellow cell-phone with fuchsia pink buttons, reading bleu numbers. They were multiple signatures on the back of it, which he guessed were her friends. Picking up the backpack he walked back to Ari dialing 911.

* * *

RING, RING! RING, RING!  
  
The phone rang in cookie's house at 4:30 in the morning. Joan was still asleep but slowly waking up because of the noise. Tossing the covers off the bed she rummaged through the mess on her floor trying to fine the phone.  
  
"Wha... mffmm. Huh? Someone phoning me...?" looking at her watch cookie saw that it was 4:32 "hmmm... 4:32... huh hu r." finely finding the phone cookie picked it up still half asleep.  
  
"huuhhh? Umm who is it? yawn Hello?" cookie asked into the phone, trying to be as well mannered as she could be at 4:32 in the morning.  
  
"Oh hello!" an unfamiliar boys voice said through the phone "umm, ya don' know me but I'm phoning for—"he was cut off by cookie.  
  
"huh hu r... Oh, yawn Tele-marketing...? At this hour... mffmm? Sorry." Cookie said still lying down on her bed. "No, no! Not dat, I'm phoning for—"again the persisting boy was cut off by a very much asleep cookie.  
  
"Mmm...? Sorry, but I don't want to yawn buy anything. Mffmm..." cookie said about to hang up and get back to sleep. "No! Wait, I'm phoning for Ari! She's in da hospital and would like ya to know so ya don' worry 'bout her.  
  
"HOSPITAL?! When did this happen? And who are you, how do you know her?" cookie said now fully awake and sitting up right.  
  
"She don' know how it happened ta her, and I know her 'cause I found her." he said simply as if all should be understood "Maybe if ya came to da hospital and talked to her you'd understand."  
  
"You FOUND her!" cookie asked in complete outrage and shock "you bet I'm coming over there!"

* * *

RING, RING! RING, RING! The phone rang at Rasa house at around 4:50 in the morning. But Rasa didn't pickup.  
  
RING, RING! RING, RING! The phone continued to ring being as Rasa had already be told by Joan and had left long before Joe could get through. Ari's friends may be mean to her sometimes but they were very good friends to her. Joan and Rasa had already split the money for a cab and were going to the hospital.  
  
END 


	6. The Hospital and a Chat6

Okay, okay! i know this is sooooooo very late but that is because I'm in Chile right now and I don't have that much time to write! But soon I shall be home and then I update sooner!! yay!

thanx to Quicksilver Foxx and MeDarkNeutralLight for reviewing! Please read their stories 'cause they ae very well done and they're VERY good! MeDarkNeutralLight has a new TMM story up called "Antidote For Heart Ach" and thank you for the cookies!Puding and I have orked something out. If she stays away from my cookies and keep Tart away too then whenever I can I'll try to put some PudingXTart fluff !

* * *

The Hospital and a Chat (6)  
  
Kish was getting very upset. He had searched nearly all of Tokyo and he still couldn't find that girl! Dead or alive, he should've been able to find her by now. He had looked in the forest for nearly 2½ - hours but had to leave when some boy came tramping through. He had looked in all of the surrounding areas, even tried listening to what these stupid humans called a radio to see if a badly hurt kid had been found. Nothing. There was nothing to be found, no girl, not a single clue not even her bike or backpack. It was almost as if she had disappeared.  
  
Flying past some buildings not caring for the startled expressions, Kish looked over all the people. He looked closely at each face but never found Ari's. It was just barely morning and the sun was starting to rise creating enough light for Kish to see every face perfectly as if they were in the full light of noon.  
A little light or no light it was still cold and Kish had been out all night searching for Ari and so, stopped in his work. Kish hovered over a vent where hot air was coming out. 'I could be watching Ichigo right now if it weren't for this stupid, STUPID girl!' he thought to himself warming his almost numb hands  
'No. I wouldn't be watching Ichigo. I promised myself that I would give her up after my one last try. ...But my last try was tampered with so, maybe it didn't count.'  
  
A passer-bier threw some money towards Kish, thinking he was homeless. Looking up Kish shot a death glare at the person, mostly because of his bad mood, then treated as homeless. "Stupid humans." he muttered to himself "Stupid Ari! Of course I can't use her  
as an excuse to do another last try, it would've ended in the same way."  
  
Again Kish went into a small debate with himself about if he could or couldn't try one last time to get Ichigo.  
Sirens snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up from where his eyes had locked onto during his internal struggle, he watched a white ambulance speed closer to him. 'Sucker' he said to himself 'humans, always getting them selves hurt. And their medical system doesn't work nearly as well as ours.' As the ambulance roared by he got a glimpse of the person inside from the back window.  
That was her! It was Ari!  
  
Shooting up from where he was standing Kish followed it to a nearby hospital. So she was alive, well that was good. Pai wouldn't kill  
him after all. His good mood was soon spoiled as he watched a broken, scraped, cut and chard girl get wheeled out. She was conscious and talking to a boy that was walking along the stretcher. She was even smiling! But to Kish the smile looked partly forced, maybe the boy next to her couldn't see that because of the light. It didn't really look like she was really hurt, but Kish saw that in her eyes there was pain. He wondered how she was even alive not caring why she was masking the pain.  
  
"Strange little thing," he muttered to himself "Very strange. I should probably leave her here. Although she won't get better for a long time with human medicine, our healing system wasn't made for humans. She would probably die from shock and lack of energy if we treated her." with that Kish left going back to  
his ship to report.

* * *

Ariana sat up in her bed trying to ignore the unending pain. Forcing a smile upon her face whenever a doctor or nurse came in wasn't too hard for her, and the pain seemed to lessen when she did so. Joe had kindly volunteered to phone her friends and family for her, being as one arm was sprained and the other was burnt. He was outside the building trying to get a better reception. All was quiet and she was getting rather bored when she heard a loud noise from out side  
the hall.  
  
"I don't care if it's not visiting hour! We're going to visit!" shouted a familiar voice. Very soon after that a pissed-off cookie and Rasa walked into Ari's room.  
"Idiot! What did you do this time?" Rasa asked glaring at Ari.  
"Do you know what you have done? I have to enter a..." Cookie shuddered. "HOSPITAL!" She spat out with distaste. "You know how much I HATE the hospital!"  
"I know, but Yay! You guys STILL came! Thank you but I really didn't expect you to. You're both so very kind!" Ari said as if she weren't in the hospitals emergency section, and very faint from blood loss.  
"Oh my gosh!" cookie exclaimed after seeing the huge burn on Ari's arm "What happened? I know you can't cook but it's very hard to get that sort of burn even if it was a very big frying pan. And you have a lump on your head the size of an apple!"  
"You can't even ride your bike home without getting hurt now? Are we going to have to see you home safely every day from now on until were old and wrinkled?"  
Rasa said picking up the clipboard at the end of Ari's bed.  
  
Raising an eyebrow she began to read Ari's disorders out one by one.  
"You seem to be suffering from a sprained arm, broken leg, a big swell on her head, blood lose from many deep gashes and your left shoulder plus part of your back has been very badly burnt." While Rasa was reading this cookie's face grew more and more horrified.  
"What did you do? And at 4:00 in the morning!" she asked getting very concerned over her friend that she had thought had just cut a finger and fainted from look of blood.  
  
"See that would be most of the problem. I really don't know! I remember being at a picnic talking to some people about why they shouldn't be violent and then that's it." Ari said simply.  
"Well there you go!" Rasa said, "You probably pissed one of the picnickers off. God knows you piss me off with those speeches!"  
"How did you get to the picnic or did you just randomly walk over to the people and start talking? Wait... do you remember what the people looked like we can ask them if they know what happened."  
"Oh, I think I fell down a hill. That's how I got to the picnic. And no I don't remember the people. My memory is kinda foggy 'cause I erased it."  
"You fell down a hill," Rasa repeated "then you erased your memory, AGAIN! You really are hopeless. Normal people don't go around ERASING their memories. They keep them so they know what happens in their life! You are completely hopeless!"  
"I do." said Cookie silently.  
  
"Hello! I be back from talking to all ya friends and family! Your parents 'll be over when it be da visiting hours. Oops!" Joe said walking into the hospital room "Didn't know your friends were here. Don' it say no visiting till 1:30?"  
"Then why are you here? And speak properly!" Rasa hissed  
"I was gonna leave as soon as I told Ari here, sorry." He said not wanting to offend Ari's friends.  
"Well you said that so you should be going then." Cookie said not even bothering to look up and see who the new comer was.  
"Cookie, Rasa please be nice," Ari pleaded "He's the one that helped me out.  
  
Cookie, Rasa meet Joseph. Joe, meet cookie and Rasa.  
"COOKIE?" Joe asked after hearing the introduction "It's a long story," replied Cookie as she looked up.  
"Joan? Hey! I almost didn't recognize you, cause your pretty, and not FAT any more!"  
"What was that!?" cookie asked in shock that someone said she was fat in the past. With that she plucked the clipboard out of Rasa's hands she thwaped Joe over the top of his head  
  
"Ya don' remember me? We were in da same school in England." Joe said. He then turned to Ari and proceeded to explain forgetting about Rasa and not really caring about cookie. "Ya see me and err. Cookie—"he was cut short by Ari "Cookie and I" she corrected  
"Sorry, cookie and I used to go to da same school. Den one day she said she was leaving for Tokyo. Now three years after I find out me parents and I am also moving dere. Didn't expect to run into ya, cookie. Unfortunately dey couldn't come until one more year. So I be an exchange student from England for da time being until me parents are able ta come over too."  
  
"Yes, yes now I remember you." Cookie said, "You were that ruby kid. Your father owned a huge ruby, which he named Natasha and would never let go of it. Even when he was near bankrupt he wouldn't sell it and it was stolen so many times. I remember that you had to skip school at least twice a month to go out find the ruby and get it back."  
  
"Well now dat you've brought it up might as 'll say it." Joe sad kind of nervously "Ya see I came over here just to find it and me parents are coming later because they want to start living where people don' know they own one of da biggest rubies in da world. Da only reason I found Ari is 'cause she was lying right near by Natasha."  
"I guess that was just to be expected" cookie sighed  
"Oh, I see!" Ari said now very cheerful "so you'll also be our friend? You can hang around with us!"  
"No he can't!" Rasa and cookie said together  
"Hehehe! Cookie ya seem ta have gotten tougher. And much better looking! I remember when ya could wolf down an entire box of Cookies and now ya be all slim!"  
Cookie raised the clipboard threateningly and Joe shut up immediately but was hit over the head by Rasa anyway. "What, did u live my life or something, to know that?"  
"Idiot" Rasa directed at both Joe and Ari.  
  
"Well Ari I guess cookie and I will be going. You seem to be doing just."  
"No she isn't." cookie said "But we do have to get to school so we'll visit you after and see when you'll be getting out of the hospital. Kay?"  
"Oh but I won't. You're doing just fine on your own." Rasa said. She then looked over towards Joe who she had seemed to have forgotten "You'll be coming with us. No bothering her! Ari needs her rest."  
"Rasa could you please come and visit after school?" Ari whined to her friend.  
"Oh! And could you give this note to the principal to explain why I'm not at school?"  
"No. I also have work to do" Rasa replied strictly.  
"But... But Rasa! You could bring me my homework. Please come visit me." Ari tried again determined to get her friend to come back. She kept on whining and annoying Rasa so much that finely she gave in and agreed to come.  
"But for no other reason then your consistent whining am I coming!" Rasa said vainly trying to defend her spot.  
"Sure, sure" Ari said with a huge triumphant smile on her face "Thank you Rasa! Thank you cookie! Wish me luck on getting better soon!" she said as cookie herded out a slightly defeated looking Rasa and Joe who was still rubbing the spot where Rasa had hit him.  
  
The now very happy and very content Ari settled back on the bed and tried to get the rest that Rasa had said she needed. Why she felt happy when she had so many disorders was beyond her. Maybe she was just really hyped up on morphine. She didn't really care for the reason, she was only thankful that she was happy and joyful instead of in great pain and being depressed like she knew she should be.  
Blocking out all the noise from the hustle out in the halls Ari closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Seeing that the visitors had left and Ari gone to sleep Kish decided it was safe to go in. He slid open the hospital room's window and hopped into the room. Landing on the tiled floors made no sound because of his cloth shoes and the sleeping girl. Walking over to the bed he looked down onto her.  
Why had he thought that nearly killing this girl would help him? Kish sighed, he seemed to act very stupidly when he was near Ichigo or when something had to do with Ichigo. Maybe it was best that he had told himself that that was the last try. Because of Ichigo he had nearly killed this girl who had probably only wanted to help the measly little world she lived in.  
  
She was so badly hurt, yet full of life. How had she even lived through what he had done? He picked up the clipboard that the friend called cookie had set down on the chair and scanned over it. The injuries were minor compared to the death he had aimed at when he had attacked her.  
Pai had sent him back to find the girl and put a low-class ointment on her injuries. This ointment wouldn't take too much energy out of her and in a week all her cuts and that burn would be gone almost without trace. Then they could proceed with their backup plan. After placing the ointment on Ari's cuts and burn he opened the window and got ready to leave. A noise from where Ari was sleeping stopped him. To his dismay when he turned around he saw a wide-awake Ari sitting up right and looking at him with a question in her eye.  
  
"Hello." She said as if she didn't recognize him "I'm sorry but I don't believe I know you. You look partly familiar but I don't know where from." She didn't recognize him?! Some of her most recent memories should be of him and she couldn't remember! This girl really was odd. Kish wondered how she ever got good on test with a memory like hers. "Ahh... then I don't want to bother you, and I'll be going now." He said this time seeing if he could exit be the door instead of the window. She may not have commented on his clothing but everyone else would. Maybe he would just go quickly into the room next door then leave by that window. "Oh wait! Please don't go." Ari said hoping that the boy would stay "Want to talk for a bit or are you in a hurry to go to school? My friends just left a bit ago so if you want to be on time then I guess you would want to go."  
  
This girl had to be the strangest human ever. She didn't even ask why (or WHAT) he was doing in her room and she didn't seem to care about the way he was dressed. He could be some psychopath off of the streets doing whatnot and she would probably invite him to have tea with her some day! The girl had too much trust and faith in people. But it was odd. Kish actually felt SORRY for her!  
Weird little thing, she was. 'What the heck' he thought to himself slumping down into a chair near the bed.  
  
"So you're not going to school today?" Ari asked somewhat confused. "Hmm? Oh no, its Friday and my... school... is umm, going on a retreat to today at  
  
1:30. So I don't need to be there until then." Kish replied wondering to himself why he said that.  
"Oh! A retreat! That sounds like fun." Ari said smiling "I hope you have fun, you and your friends! Ah... by the way I know I've met you somewhere but your name seems to be alluding me right now. What is it?"  
"It's... Keshic, and thank you. I hope my... friends... and I will have fun too." Kish didn't know why he had given a fake name. He felt that if he gave his real name then she might remember what had happened, he didn't know why he didn't want her to remember.  
"Keshic. So Keshic where're you going on your retreat?" Ari asked.  
  
She started a long conversation talking about many things. Ari never cominted on Kish's strange clothing or his odd ears. And Kish stayed away from the topic of what had happened to her. Ari asked many things and talked a lot. Then she noticed that Kish talked only about his friends that were boys and wondered if he had any female friends.

Not caring much for phraseology Ari asked:

"Do you have a girlfriend?" not meaning what came to kish's mind.

Kish became very quite and looked embarrassed, wondering why she was asking such a personal question. Of course Ari didn't understand, so she just carried on another conversation. But Kish was still left with a sense of unease. Soon it was 1:00 and Ari noticed that "Keshic" would be late for his retreat.

"You should be off now so you're not late! It was nice talking to you!" Ari said he slipped out the window. 'He's going to hurt himself soon if he keeps doing that' Ari thought to her self as she drifted into a deep sleep, being free from her pain.

end (of chapter)

* * *

Yippy! another chapter posted and more reviews to come! Please, please, please(!!!!!) review! I'm hopeing for at least three (or four) reviews to update! like I said I'm in Chile (haveing a blast by the way!) and I don't have that much time 'cause here in Chile they're in school! whaaa! I have to go to school in my summer brake! 

Kish: Sissy -.-

GenkiAnimeGurl: Hey! Thats not nice! You try going to school and not know much Spanish in your summer brake!

Kish: I don't even go to school and i already know Spanish!

GenkiAnimeGurl: .:grumps:. Be that way! anyway PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEASE review!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Thoughts And A Visit7

Hello! I know I've been very late updating these past few months but right now my life is packed! I barely have time to sleep so I sleep on the bus to and from school! I'm so luck that I got most my homework done tonight and didn't have anything else to worry about so I could update. First before I go on I'd like to thank the people that have reviewed my story! Thanx to me friend MeDarkNeutralLight for reviewing! And yayayayayayay! KrysOfDeath reviewed! Yay! I'm soooo happy the first fanfic I read was by her! Everyone must read her fics! Ahem! Anyway thanx to you! Now I can continue writing! So without anything else to say I will let you read the next chapter!

oops just one more thing I DON"T OWN TTM!!!!!! sniff so sad!

* * *

Thoughts And A Visit(7)  
  
1 week latter

* * *

Minto was sting at a table drinking her steaming tea. Pudding was juggling plates, and soon after; dropped them. Zakuro was glaring at the customers whenever asked to do something. Lettuce was tripping and dropping plates everywhere, but she had only reached 17 broken dishes. And Ichigo was doing her best to clean up the messes while trying to convince Minto to help her. It was just a normal day in Café Mew Mew. But not everything was normal. There had been less spottings of Kish spying on Ichigo. It wasn't just Kish that they had seen less of; the aliens had been slacking off and were attacking less and less often. There was just one flaw in the Mew Mew project and Ryou thought that the aliens might had found it out.  
  
Sighing Ryou went back into the kitchen to help Keiichiro with the pastries. Business these days seemed to be going up and the café was one of the most popular in the area. Making the pastries gave Ryou more time to think. That's what he loved about the work. The flaw was that if the Mew Mews didn't fight for a long period of time then their abilities would start to disappear. This would be because the genes would disappear after the aliens were gone, and the genes  
would know that when the abilities weren't used in combat for a certain time period. The worst part of it was that the bodies would reject any animal genes after that. If the aliens didn't attack soon, Ryou feared that new members would have to be found to continue the project and stop the aliens.  
  
No one, not even Keiichiro knew that Ryou had already been looking for girls to be Mew Mews. If all else failed then they would be their backup plan. It would work out better because to old Mew Mews would be able to teach the new creating an even stronger team.  
  
Something dawned on him. Why had Kish stopped spying? Had what Ichigo had said sunk into Kish? What she had said had been so harsh, everybody knew that she would take it back and say it nicer, but hearing those words coming from Ichigo's mouth was hard to believe. Ryou had stayed away from Ichigo just a little more then he did before, maybe now wasn't the best time to tell her his true feelings. He was afraid of that same harsh reply. He may not be her enemy or  
sworn foe, but he realized he wasn't the nicest to her. He didn't want to be told that she hated him as well and could only see Masaya in her life.  
  
His life had been like Pandora's box. Filled with horrible things and evils that no one wanted. But in the story of Pandora's box there had been one small and kind voice. That small voice had been Hope. Now admits all his sorrows, Ichigo had come and she was his hope. If there was no way possible that she could see him the same way, was it possible to just pass that hope on to someone else? Ryou guessed that he had fallen for Ichigo because she was the first of the Mew Mews to be found she was the strongest and because like him she had been fused with cat genes. Maybe the last was the most important, having  
something in common with her, was it then possible to like someone else that also had things in common with him? Who was he kidding! No one had something in common with him. A girl he would like would be... not cold, but understanding of why he acted that way sometimes. She would have to be strong to survive in this world and harsh not just when it was the last straw, but when needed and not after. She would have to act mean sometimes of course but not from hatred but from care and concern ad being protective. Most guy's nightmare, and what he would never be able to find.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Ari once she gets better. She's been using us as delivery girls! Lugging her homework back and forth to and from school to hospital. And I'm getting sick of it!" Rasa grumbled walking through the halls of the hospital Ari was staying at.  
At first the doctors had said she would have to stay in the hospital for three weeks then be home hospitalized for about a month and a half. She was supposed to be getting therapy at her home, which Rasa and cookie had been thrilled to hear about a few things might be cured. Later they found out it was only to help her remember what had happened, at that Rasa and cookie both said immediately not to do so. Some memories were to stay lost.  
  
But anyway, after only a week Ari had seemed to be recovering very well. Her leg was still broken, but everything else had pretty much got better. Ari was going to be out of the hospital within 5 days the doctors said, and without the therapy. "Come now Rasa I hate it too and I she is going to wish she was back in the hospital, if I ever remember to do so, but she needs our help. But really! She's too trusting! I'm surprised she's not dead, and we're at her funeral!  
I mean to just walk up to a group of people and start talking..." cookie trailed off as she realized she was losing her cool in public. With her friends, sure she could do anything she wanted, but NOT in public!  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying it isn't all that bad because we're helping her get better" not seeing the effect on Rasa that she was hoping for she changed her motive. "Think of it this way. When she's better you can hit her as much as you want. Though, you might feel guilty hitting an injured person."  
"Who says I'll feel guilty?" Rasa asked even though every time they left as soon as the door closed Rasa sighed. And she almost never sighed unless regretting something, whether or not it was being Ari's friend since grade 6 or hitting her that was the only time.  
"Mhmm. Right Rasa, whatever you say." Cookie said in an amused tone as she pushed open the door to Ari's hospital room.  
  
Inside she didn't find what she was looking for though. Ari was there just she was in normal clothes and sitting on the bed. Where there should have been a red and still pussy burn there wasn't even a scar. She had no more cuts or deep gashes and the apple size lump was now a raspberry if it was even that big. All her stuff was at the end of the bed along with a neat stack of papers, her  
homework.  
  
"Hello, hello!" Ari said joyfully "No need to take my homework to school to day! I'm going back to school!" every sentence said forcefully and happily as of she wanted to go to school. "Isn't that just the best?" Ari asked nearly jumping up and down. 

"How did you get better so soon?" Rasa asked in disbelief. Yes Ari had been recovering so quickly but she should have been in the hospital for at last another 5 days!

"You're not healthy enough to leave yet!" Rasa said in a strict voice "Things were finely getting quiet a school"

"I too am healthy enough!" Ari whined "Even the doctors said so. This really nice person came to visit almost every day and gave me some medicine that worked really well! I swear"

"Ari you never swear. But in any case you a doctor or a nurse came to you every day talked for a bit and gave you antibiotics, right?" Rasa asked very doubtful of what Ari meant by "really nice person'.

"No!" Ari replied as if Rasa were crazy to think such a thing "This nice boy came in and gave me the medicine, and look how well it worked!" Ari said gesturing to where a huge gash had been and now not even a scar replaced it.

"You mean a doctors assistant or a man training to be a doctor, please?" Rasa said holding up swaying cookie that feared the worst.

"Nope, like I said just this nice boy. He couldn't have been an assistant or a man training to be a doctor he was my age." Ari said looking somewhat confused  
at Rasa.

Cookie walked over to Ari, and slammed her hands upon the wooden part of the bed. "Don't tell me," she said in a dangerous voice. "That some strange kid came over to you, and gave you medicine."

"Mhmm..." Ari nodded quietly while shrinking back, regretting what she said. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???" cookie quieted her tone, lightly slanting her eyes.

"You're telling me, that you accepted, medicine... MEDICINE from a STRANGER! How do we know it wasn't poisoned or Mary J or something! What is wrong with you?? Did you lose all common sense and brain cells with your memory?? And why are we just learning this now??"

"Well you never did ask you know," Ari said kind of nervously not sure when Cookie was going to explode. "But if you want to know these things I'll tell you from  
now on! Koy koy?"

"That's it!" Rasa shrieked "Of course we want to know these things! We don't want you dead! You do not let strangers just walk in and give you... you... who KNOWS what! You're just like a cat only worse. You have over nine lives! 'Cause I swear that most people in your place would've been dead by now over TWELVLE times!"  
  
Cookie suppressed a groan and pulled at her hair. "Calm, cookie, Calm," she breathed. She just shook her head. "YOU! UH, I JUST, I just... I'm not even going to waste my breath... Prepare for the longest lecture when I collect enough breath."  
  
"Oh, he did walk in Rasa." Ari said being amazed by the ever growing vain on her forehead "He came in through the window. And I know what it was, well sorta. He gave me this ointment to put on my wounds and it worked. Plus I'm not dead so you don't have to worry anymore!" Ari finished off cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT?!" cookie and Rasa screamed at the same time.  
"Your telling me he came in through the window?" Rasa said through clenched teeth trying very hard to control herself. "You are the most STUPID girl ever!"  
"Ari! You trying to get yourself killed? You mustn't do things like that! Oi! You half-witted kid!" cookie said getting more upset and less distressed.  
  
(A/N: freeze frame of seen. Genkianimegurl walks out with pointer and points to Rasa. Genkianimegurl: somewhat violent older sister protective towards The Kid. She then points to cookie. Genkianimegurl: the mother like figure and worrywart over The Kid. She then points to Ari with pointer. Genkianimegurl: The Kid.)  
  
"My voice is getting sore and there is obviously no helping this kid so lets just go to school and have the other scorn her more for us." Rasa suggested.  
"Sounds good to me!" Ari said, plainly not hearing, or just not caring, that her other friends would be doing the same as Rasa and cookie had just done.

* * *

Kish was really starting to annoy Pai. He had been visiting Ari almost everyday, and the way he got in was by the window! People were going to see that one-day and then lots of problems would occur. Did Kish even take this project seriously? Nothing right would ever be done if Kish screwed things up.  
  
Members of the project had their own room in the ship. They weren't the homiest things but they did well for living areas, providing a bed, two chairs, a desk with a computer to research on and a small bathroom. They weren't decorated, no paintings or colourful odds and ends. The rooms were just gray steel and white cloth on the bed and chairs. Nothing anyone would choose to live in if they could get something else. Sighing Pai got up from where he was sitting to go  
talk to Kish about this.  
  
Didn't Kish realize that if he screwed it up now there would NEVER be a second chance? Pai seemed to be the only one thinking straight, Tart always wanting to attack and Kish taking everything as a joke. Their attitudes toward this would have to change soon or there were going to be definite problems ahead. Pai was the only one that saw that they would never be able to defeat the Mew Mews. They had to try something different and something that would work. Ari had suggested  
that negotiations might work.  
  
At the time that fact that they would have to SHARE Earth was unacceptable, but now it seem like it was the only thing that could work out. Walking along the corridors took a long time. There were only three members working on this project but Kish had chosen a room particularly far away from the rest. Pai put his hands in his pockets feeling bored as usual even though he was in the midst of a task.  
Something in his pocket brought Pai out of the endless calculations he did when he was bored. It was the brochure that Ari had given the three of them. First that 'Stop Violence' one then the 'Redeem Yourself In The Catholic Church'. Kish had given it to him to dispose of right after what Ichigo had said.  
  
If Ari happened to have those on her she might know more about negotiations or had a few brochures on her about negotiations. Pai had been trained well for this project but no one had ever thought of negotiations, so he hadn't learned anything about them. The girl, Ari seem to know a lot about things that would stop or at least prolong violence. That is why she needed to be kidnapped. As much as Pai despised getting help from a human, if they were to try to live with  
humans this would have to be the first step.  
  
Ari should be almost better by now from her injuries. The ointments that Kish had given to her should have worked by now. Why hadn't Kish taken her yet? He seemed to stall every time something critical had to be done! Rounding the last corner on the way to Kish's living area and coming to the gray steel door which lead to his temporary room Pai found it locked... once again. Kish only locked his door when he wasn't on the ship. Kish, for the 5th time this week had left without saying anything and gone off to who knows where. He should be doing this when there was work to be done! He would have to think of a boring lecture now to give to Kish as soon as he was found. The boy cause nothing but trouble and made it harder for those whom honestly tried to achieve something in life! "When he comes back Kish had better have the girl or I'll have an extra long speech prepared for him!" Pai muttered under his breath going all the way back to his room. "I think I'll tap into the hospital files and see how Ari is doing and how long before she's healthy enough to abduct."  
  
END(of chapter) 

Hahahahaha! and I shall leave you there till i have time to write and post more! please please please! Review! and I shall try to post as soon as I can!


End file.
